


Deilig er jorden

by pagnilagni



Series: Familien Evak [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: #skamchristmas17, Christmas, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Et lite bakteppe: Tida etter at Maria og Fredrik ble født høsten 2029 ble ikke som Even og Isak hadde tenkt. Ungene sov ikke, fedrene sov ikke, Even ble deprimert, Isak måtte ta seg av hele familien. Nå er det snart jul...





	1. Julekort

**1\. desember 2029**

Isak ser på ham med et matt blikk. Han er blek og har mørke ringer under øynene. Håret er fett og uvasket. Det ser ikke ut som om han har sovet skikkelig på flere dager.  
“Vil du ta bilder av dem? Nå?”  
Han ser seg rundt i stua. På bordet står det fem skitne tåteflasker. Det ligger et par brukte gulpekluter ved siden av. En fjernkontroll. En skål med frukt som har sett sine beste dager. Druene er inntørkede og klementinen har en mørk flekk. Tre kaffekopper, et par asjetter stablet oppå hverandre. Restene av noen brødskiver ligger på den øverste. Osten er svett og brødet inntørket. Isak er ikke sikker på hvilken dag de er fra. Dagene går litt i surr. Borte ved døra står to søppelposer. Det renner kaffesøl fra den ene. Den andre er han ganske sikker på at er full av brukte bleier. Gardinene er trukket for, den lave vintersola kommer blendende inn gjennom de flekkete vindusrutene ellers. På kjøkkenbenken kan han skimte oppvasken. Oppvaskmaskina er ikke tømt i dag heller.

Even nikker ivrig. Han ser på ungene som ligger på teppet på gulvet. Maria ligger på ryggen og ser opp på babygymmen. Fredrik ligger på magen og sikler. Hun har en litt for kort lyseblå bukse og en lilla body på, han har en mørkerosa bukse og en lyseblå body med utvaskede gulbrune flekker. Det ligger nok et berg med klesvask på vaskerommet også. Dette ser ut til å være bunnen av ungenes klesskuffer.

Isak sukker. Det er lenge siden Even har vært ivrig på noe som helst. Etter at han kom hjem for en måneds tid siden har han stort sett ligget på sofaen og tegnet litt. Drukket kaffe. Lekt litt med tvillingene, sovet. Sovet mye. Han har tatt sovetabletter for å få sove skikkelig på nettene. Han må det, tenker Isak litt bittert. Selv har han vært våken hver eneste natt, i flere timer. Tvillingene er urolige, de er kanskje i ferd med å få tenner. De sover max to timer i strekk, sjelden samtidig, så er det mat eller bleie eller byssing og bæring. Hele døgnet, i mange uker nå. 

Foreldrene til Even har vært her for dem i hele høst. Mathias har bodd her, tatt nattevåkene og morgen og kveld før han har gått på jobb. Siri har også vært her mye etter at Even kom hjem igjen. Men den siste uka har de vært bortreist. De hadde bestilt ferie til USA for et år siden, før de visste at de skulle bli besteforeldre, for å dra på et slektstreff og treffe gamle venner der. Siri mente de kunne avlyse og bli hjemme, men Isak insisterte på at de måtte dra. Det var bare for 10 dager, det gikk bra. De var hjemme igjen i god tid før jul, han klarte et par intensive uker sammen med Even, det gikk fint. Han unnet dem fri. De hadde vært fantastiske de siste månedene. Isak visste ikke hva han skulle ha gjort uten dem.

Nå angrer han litt. Faren hans bor nordpå, moren er dårlig og kan ikke være barnevakt. Sana og Yousef har nok med sitt. De har snakket sammen, og Yousef har vært innom med melk, men de eldste ungene er syke for tiden så de har ikke hatt tid til å treffes.

Og nå er det snart jul. Tre og en halv uker igjen. 24 dager. 576 timer. Han vil ikke tenke på hvor mange minutter det er nå. Det svimler for ham når han forsøker å tenke på det likevel. Han lukker øynene. 576 timer à 60 minutter, det blir... 576 ganger 6… tretusenfirehundreog… Han får hodepine og tårer i øynene. Han greier ikke tenke på hvor mange minutter det blir.

“Det hadde vært hyggelig å ha et julekort med dem”, sier Even.  
“Julekort?” sier Isak. “Julekort, liksom?”  
Han ser seg rundt. Julekort er ikke det han tenker mest på. I grunnen ikke på jul i det hele tatt.

Ungenes første jul. De hadde snakket om dette mens de ventet. Snakket om hvordan de skulle feire jul sammen alle sammen. Ungene. Fedrene. Alle fire besteforeldrene. Hele familien. Julemat. Julegrøt. Juleribbe med poteter og surkål. Julekaker. Juletre. Julelys. Julelukt. Julestemning.

I stedet sitter de her. Alene, med to unger som ikke sover, ikke ler, ikke leker, bare gråter, spiser, gulper og bæsjer. Rot overalt. Oppvask som ikke blir tatt. Klesvasken i hauger. Søppelposer ved døra. Skitne gulv, skitne vinduer, en sur eim av gulp i senga, flasker og smokker på hele kjøkkenbordet. Ikke juletre, julegardiner, nisseluer, julebakst eller julepynt. Ikke en gang en adventskrans har de fått opp.

Even ser for en gangs skyld ivrig ut. “Har vi nisseluer? De kan ligge på saueskinnet foran peisen sånn, med nisseluer. Har de røde klær til dem? Eller grønne?”  
“Eh… nisseluer har vi. Røde klær har vi...ikke. De har faktisk på seg de siste rene klærne sine nå, tror jeg.” Han sukker. Han må vaske klær nå. Må komme seg ned på vaskerommet, ta ut hva det nå var som ligger i vaskemaskina og som han ikke vet hvor lenge har ligget der, legge det i en kurv, hvis de har en til overs, legge inn noe annet i maskina. I hodet er han i ferd med å sortere klesvasken, det er helt sikkert minst to maskiner med lyst barnetøy der, og en med mørkere farger, pluss to maskiner med deres eget tøy, et par maskiner med kluter og håndklær, og de bør absolutt skifte på sengene. Ta av sengetøyet av dobbelsenga, av Evens seng på gjesterommet, av ungenes senger. Isak blir matt når han tenker på det. Så mye å tenke på, forholde seg til, planlegge, ordne. 

Even hopper rundt. Han henter kameraet sitt, begynner å fikle med innstillingene, tar noen testbilder i retning peisen. Isak står med hendene langs siden og ser på ham. Han er glad for at Even endelig har energi, endelig har interesse for noe, orker å engasjere seg og gjøre noe. Men det er fortsatt han som må ta seg av alt sammen. Være ansvarlig. Gjøre alt det praktiske. Gjøre all jobben. Han må konsentrere seg for å ikke la irritasjonen over Evens unyttige engasjement boble til overflaten. Ikke si noe surt. Ikke la sinnet komme frem.

Isak går ut på soverommet for å se om han kan finne noen andre klær til ungene. Noe rent, uten flekker. Noe pent. Noe passende for det første julekortet.

Han leter i skuffene i kommoden. Heller ut en balje med rent tøy som står på badet. Ser i sitt eget klesskap om det er noen poser med nytt tøy de ikke har åpnet der. Men det er ingenting der. Ingen matchende outfits. Ingen representative klær. Ikke pentøy. Ikke juleantrekk. Det mest julete han finner er en russerød klut noen har strikket til dem en gang. Heldigvis lå den i kurven med svart tøy, de har i det minste ikke fått en rosa klesvask.

Han blir stående på soverommet. Utslitt. Trøtt. Matt. Han er ikke sikker på hvor lenge han orker dette nå, men vet ikke hvem han kan få hjelp av. Han synker sammen på senga, legger seg flatt ut med hodet ned i dyna. Kjenner at han synker ned, han lukker øynene, stenger ute lydene rundt seg. Bare ett minutt her nå. Ett minutt.

“Isak?” Det er Evens stemme. Langt borte. Bekymret. “Isak? Er det noe galt?” Isak kjenner at madrassen beveger seg når Even setter seg ned på den. Kjenner en hånd på ryggen. En myk, stor hånd. Den stryker sakte opp og ned langs ryggraden hans. Trygg og god. Han kjenner varmen fra den mot huden. Kjenner varmen trenge inn i ham, gjennom huden, gjennom musklene, inn i hjertet, sprer seg i hele kroppen. Han kjenner spenningene i kroppen slippe taket litt, kjenner at han roer seg ned, stresset blir mindre. Evens hånd stopper på nakken hans. Krummer seg, tommelen i hårfestet, fingertuppene lager ørsmå bevegelser på den tynne huden bak øret. Isak snur seg såvidt, slik at fingertuppene treffer kjeven hans. Kinnet hans. Fjærlette strøk over ansiktet. Even løfter hånden og stryker ham fra tinningen mot munnen med knokene. Hånden hans skjelver litt. Han fortsetter å stryke, opp og ned. Ingen av dem sier noe. Bare pusten deres høres så vidt.

Isak åpner øynene og ser opp på Even. Han tar hånda hans og snur seg litt så han ser rett opp på ham. Even ser ned på ham med de blå øynene sine. De blå øynene som Isak hadde forelsket seg i for over ti år siden. Som han elsker. Alltid. Uansett. 

“Vi har dette, Isak. Vi har det. Det ordner seg.”  
Isak nikker. Det ordner seg.

**En uke senere**

“Så nydelig julekort vi fikk av dere i dag!” Siris stemme på telefonen er glad. “Ungene er så søte i de digre nisseluene, og så det fine pleddet over dem, det var lekkert! Og så dere, da, Isak. Du og Even. Det var så godt å se ham le igjen.” 

Isak nikker, selv om han vet hun ikke kan se ham. Det var fint å se Even le igjen. Han hadde ledd mer den siste uka. De hadde tatt en dag av gangen. Prøvd å rydde litt hver dag, vasket to maskiner klær, tørket og brettet det før neste maskin. Bakt julekaker fulle av kardemomme og vanilje. Hengt opp appelsiner med nellikspiker. Pyntet et lite juletre på et bord i en krok av stua selv om det var litt for tidlig. Vært ute og kjøpt noen julegaver. Prøvd å lage jul. Prøvd å fikse dette. Greid det. Sammen.


	2. Julestemning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss julaften 2029, det året Maria og Fredrik ble født inn i familien Evak.

**Midten av desember 2029**

En natt stod plutselig Even der med Maria på armen. “Jeg kan ta henne, gå og legg deg, du”, sa Isak, som satt i sofaen og matet Fredrik, han gjorde seg allerede klar til å flytte litt på sønnen for å gjøre plass til datteren. “Shhh, hun sover nesten”, hvisket Even og fortsatte å gå rundt på stuegulvet. Isak bare så på ham, uttrykksløs, kjente den dundrende hodepinen etter månedsvis med søvnmangel, kjente øynene holde på å ramle igjen, kjente følelsen av sand på innsiden av øyenlokkene, svien, tårene som trengte seg på, han var så jævla trøtt. “Du trenger jo å sove”, sa han. Even så på ham. “Det gjør du også.” 

Så våknet han i sofaen, lå med et pledd over seg. Han satte seg opp i panikk, lette etter en klokke. Lyset gjennom vinduet sa iallfall at det var morgen. Han virret rundt etter mobilen, den falt ned da han strakk seg etter den. Omsider fikk han tak i den. Ni. Klokka var ni. Han spratt opp, lurte på hvor ungene var, hørte ingenting, kikket under sofaputene, kjente en klo av angst i magen for at han hadde lagt seg på dem, for at de hadde rullet ut av armene hans, falt ned mellom sofaputene. Men de var ikke her. Han småsprang gjennom stua, mot gangen. Hørte stemmer, stoppet for å lytte, gikk mot kjøkkenet. Bråstoppet i døråpningen. 

De satt i hver sin vippestol på kjøkkenbenken. Maria pludret og lekte med en rangle, Fredrik veivet med armene etter Even som varmet melk til ham. “Det blir snart, vær litt tålmodig, du har jo tålmodighet som pappaene dine, ja, det er kanskje derfor da”, småsnakket han. “Lille venn, straks ferdig nå.” Fredrik lagde klynkelyder, det var like før han begynte å gråte nå. 

Isak ble stående i døråpningen, prøvde ta inn situasjonen, skjønne hva som hadde skjedd. “God morgen!” Even kom bort til ham med en flaske i den ene hånden, en klut i den andre, kysset ham. “Jeg lager frokost”, smilte han. Isak rynket panna, var forvirret. “Så fint”, stotret han frem. “Maria har nettopp fått mat, Fredrik skal få nå”, sa Even, snudde seg mot benken der ansiktet til Fredrik var i ferd med å vri seg mot et hyl. Han trakk pusten idet Even kom frem til ham, satte flaska på benken, spente ham løs fra stolen og løftet ham opp, gikk mot en av kjøkkenstolene for å sette seg med ham. Isak fulgte ham med blikket, fortsatt forvirret, klarte ikke helt ta inn over seg at Even satt her med Fredrik klokka ni om morgenen.

Med ett hørte han en smatrende lyd fra Marias bleie, og så det rødsprengte ansiktet hennes slappe av. “Eh, jeg går og bytter på Maria, jeg”, mumlet han.

Even hadde byttet på Fredrik etterpå, så hadde begge tvillingene sovet en halvtime mens Isak og Even hadde spist frokost sammen. Ristet brød med smør og ost, syltetøy, salami. Eggerøre som Even vispet sammen og stekte. “Tror vi må ut enn tur og handle i dag”, hadde han sagt da han kikket inn i kjøleskapet. Det var ikke spesielt velfylt, det var noen dager siden Siri hadde handlet for dem. Isak så på ham mens han gikk rundt i kjøkkenet, kikket i kjøleskapet og kjøkkenskapene, betraktet ham ettertenksomt. Smilte når Even så på ham.

Så trillet de en tur. Ga begge ungene mat og byttet på dem samtidig, det var som om hele prosessen plutselig gikk i en fei i stedet for å bli et gjentagende evighetsprosjekt. Kledde på dem ulldresser, la dem i vogna, brettet tepper og dyne over dem. Bukserte vogna sammen ut døra og ned trappa. Trillet ut på fortauet, nedover veien, pustet inn den kalde vinterlufta, kikket på den blålige desemberhimmelen. Holdt i vogna sammen, holdt hverandre i hendene, trillet en liten tur ned til Narvesen og kjøpte kaffe. Take-away i røde pappkrus med snøkrystaller, en kardemommebolle til hver. Trillet hjem igjen. Isak så på Even som trillet vogna, så øynene hans som kikket ned på tvillingene, stoltheten, bekymringen når en av dem knydde litt, gleden når litt vugging fikk dem begge til å sove videre.

Da de kom hjem, la Even seg på sofaen for å hvile. Isak ringte Siri og spurte om hun kunne komme innom på vei fra jobb med litt mat så han slapp gå ut og handle. Brød, egg, juice. Kjøttdeig, saus, lasagneplater, ost. Salat, avocado, tomater. Noen ferdigmiddager. Hun kom innom, småpratet med tvillingene, så på Even som fortsatt lå på sofaen og sov, spurte om hun skulle hjelpe dem. For en gangs skyld var Isak ærlig da han sa hun bare kunne dra hjem, at det gikk bra. Og for en gangs skyld var han glad da hun gav han en klem, sa hadet og gjorde som han sa.

Det gikk opp og ned i dagene etter. Even sov fortsatt mye, men han orket mer når han var våken. Matet og byttet på ungene, gikk tur med dem, lot Isak sove litt ekstra. Siri og Mathias var der, delte nettene med dem, var våken sammen med Even og lot Isak sove. Men Even var også der med Isak. Gikk sammen med ham over stuegulvet med en av tvillingene, stod sammen med ham og så på dem når de endelig sov. Lå tett inntil ham i senga, holdt rundt ham, pustet ham i nakken, lekte med håret hans, hadde armene rundt ham mens Isak sov.

**Julaften 2029**

Maria og Fredrik er våkne det meste av natta til julaften, minst en av gangen. De får mat, ny bleie, ble båret og kost med. Bysses og trøstes, får ligge alene og tett inntil en voksen. Det gjør ikke nevneverdig forskjell. Even og Isak bytter litt på hvem som får sove og hvem som får være våken, til slutt ender alle fire sammen i senga. Det er urolig, verken Even eller Isak får riktig sove. De ser på hverandre over de sovende ungene, legger armene over dem, hendene møtes på midten, flettes sammen slik de pleier, over de små skapningene, varme og myke, de ser så harmoniske og rolige ut når de sover.

Siri og Mathias kommer utpå dagen. De har med ribbe og tilbehør de har gjort klart hjemme, går ut på kjøkkenet og begynner å orge. Isak insisterer på å dekke bordet, setter ut tallerkener, glass, sølvbestikk. Juleservietter, tykke røde kubbelys, en blomsteroppsats noen har vært der med. Røde tulipaner og furukvister i en skål, kongler og mose til pynt. Even ligger på gulvet med begge ungene på brystet, en pute under hodet. Han smiler, ser ned på barna.

De spiser klokka fem, Siri har varmet den ferdige ribba i ovnen. Varmer poteter og grønnsaker i ovnspanna, rødkål og saus på komfyren. Maria og Fredrik har sovnet, ligger i vugga borte ved juletreet, Sølvguttene synger stille i bakgrunnen. Ungene har nye bodyer med nisser på, Even og Isak har nystrøkne skjorter, Siri og Mathias har byttet til fintøy. De har engler på peishylla, nisser i vinduskarmen, en blå glassengel henger i stuevinduet. Under juletreet ligger pakker, fra Isak til Even, fra Even til Isak, fra Marianne, Terje, Siri og Mathias. Pakker til ungene, myke og harde. “De bryr seg jo ikke”, hadde Isak protestert. Siri hadde bare ledd. “Bli vant til det, Isak.”

De voksne setter seg ved bordet, forsyner seg, skryter av maten. Svoren er nesten sprø etter oppvarmingen, grønnsakene smaker godt av ribbefettet, sausen glinser som den skal. Even og Isak sitter ved siden av hverandre, Siri og Mathias på den andre siden av bordet. Det blir stille, de ser ned på maten sin, på de velfylte tallerkenene, koser seg. Even legger hånden på Isaks kne, stryker ham langsomt oppover låret, ned igjen. Isak kjenner varmen fra hånden hans, varmen i blikket hans når han ser på ham, smilet som når helt inn, glimtet i de blå øynene, endelig.

Så begynner Fredrik å gråte, Maria våkner av ham, idyllen er brutt. Men en kort stund, et lite øyeblikk, kjente Isak at det var i ferd med å løsne, at det gikk oppover igjen. At det var i ferd med å bli et “oss” igjen, en familie; fire, seks, sju, åtte, mange små øyer knyttet sammen til én familie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg følte jeg måtte avslutte den relativt tunge starten på desember 2029 på en ok måte. Det går fremover, i små steg. Det er bare sånn det er. Og vi er jo fortsatt i samme univers som Maria og Fredrik anno 2035 - så det går bra :)

**Author's Note:**

> Det ordner seg. Jeg lover, det ordner seg.


End file.
